Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging, and other personal information manager application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, mobile stations, cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants, and laptop computers with wireless capabilities.
Such devices include displays and operating systems providing graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that impart, among other things, graphical data about applications and services provided by the device to the user. The displayed graphical data may be modified depending on the functions and operations being performed. In certain instances, a user may highlight, add, or remove graphical data displayed on the GUIs by, for example, inputting commands and functions via a keypad or the like.
For certain applications, it may be cumbersome and/or undesirable for a user to access the keypad to control and modify the graphical data displayed on the GUI. Accordingly, a need exists to simplify the manner in which graphical data displayed on the GUI may be modified.